Vocal Flight
by SpellStorm
Summary: 14-year-old Aria never knew what awaited her at the Musique Salle. Takes place after Love Never Dies. NOT Phantom/OC, although it includes the Phantom. R&R, please!


**Hey, everyone! Yes, I'm starting another fanfiction. But this one's been on my mind for a while and won't go away, so I'm posting it.**

**Also, huge thanks to my new beta Mads_hatter15.**

**Please enjoy! More notes at the bottom.**

**One - Vocal Flight**

Aria Masters stood in front of the colossal building, staring up at the intricate designs of the outer walls. She sighed in contentment, happy to be where she could soar with her dreams. In her hand was a single battered brown suitcase. It contained the few items she could claim to be hers.

Sighing once more, Aria climbed the concrete stairs and entered the concert hall.

_~VF~_

"This way, Miss, please," A short man said, leading the way into the giant auditorium. Aria gasped at the beauty before her.

The room was big, bigger than anything Aria had seen before. The seats were all red velvet. The walls were furnished in ornate gold. At one end, there sat a large stage, where a group of people stood. One of them, a beautiful teenage girl, was singing.

And oh, was she singing! Her voice poured out of her mouth, swirling around the room. It was one of the most beautiful voices Aria had ever heard in her life. In a daze, she walked up to the stage to a man who introduce himself as the concert hall manager.

"As you can see, we are in the process of rehearsing for our production of the musical _Cinderella_," the concert hall manager, Mr. Yuroll, told Aria. Then he raised his voice. "Attention! Attention, everyone, please!"

The singing dwindled to nothing as all attention was given to the manager.

"Thank you." He led Aria up the steps to the stage and faced the singers. "This is Miss Aria Masters," he announced. "She comes to us from Albany, New York in the United States of America. She is fifteen years of age. Miss Masters, meet your new castmates."

Suddenly, a shout came from backstage.

"One moment, please," Mr. Yuroll said. "Reilly!" He hurried off towards the noise.

Aria blushed as everyone stared at her. She knew what they must see: a scrawny teenage girl with wavy brown-black hair in a loose, wispy side braid and blue-gray eyes. Her dress was nothing special: dark blue, with a lighter blue design. Her plain black shoes were scuffed and dusty. To anyone in this beautiful country, she looked homeless. Appropriate, due to the background she came from.

The girl who had been singing appraised Aria in silence before speaking in a French accented voice. "Where are your parents?"

The words pierced into Aria, who remembered just how much she hated meeting new people. Because that question was always asked. Then, she had to explain. She resented it every time.

She took a deep breath and replied. "I used to live in an orphanage, actually. My parents passed on when I was just a baby. I've always dreamed of singing in a concert hall. This is the best thing that has happened to me, ever."

The girl stared at her for a moment before smiling a bit too sweetly. "Well, let me tell you a bit about how things work around here. I get the lead; everyone else fills in. Alright?" When Aria remained silent, she added, "Welcome to the Musique Salle," before walking off.

Another girl turned to Aria. "Sorry about Annette," she said. "She's the best singer there is at this concert hall. I'm Lynna. I play the Fairy Godmother" The girl spoke in a distinguished British accent.

One by one, the others of the group introduced themselves and stated their roles in_ Cinderella_. Jack, from Scotland, played the part of the mouse Jaques. Another man, Liam of Russia, was another mouse named Gus. Eleanor, Lucy, and Nina all played girl mice and all came from the same part of Mexico.

Then there were Elise and Elsie, the American twins who played Drizella and Anastasia, the ugly stepsisters. Aria made a mental note to speak with them about their life in Manhattan.

Lastly, the evil stepmother, Lady Tremaine, was played by Rachel, and Prince Charming was a man named Chester. They were brother and sister and reigned from Germany.

After everyone else had cleared out, Lynna turned to Aria and spoke in a hurried voice. "I'm not sure Annette will appreciate me telling you this, but there's something you need to know about the man who runs this hall."

"You mean Mr. Yuroll?" Aria questioned.

Lynna shook her head. "He's the manager, but he takes his orders from someone else."

"Who?"

After a moment of glancing around the shadowy boxes of the audience, the nineteen-year-old leaned in even closer and spoke in a low voice. "His name is Erik, but he's better known by a different name. He used to be in charge here when this was the Opera Populaire, until some idiot managers took charge and practically ran this place to the ground."

"What is his other name?"

Lynna took a deep breath before replying.

"The Phantom of the Opera."

**Okay, so short first chapter, but I needed to get it out. The Phantom will come into play later on.**

**Yes, I know the names don't match the countries. But it's how it is.**

**Also: I don't know many musicals at all. So mainly, they're gonna be Disney.**

**And keep in mind that this is NOT a Phantom/OC fic. **

**This takes place two years after Love Never Dies.**

**Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
